


archangels are trouble

by merbearthewholockian



Series: the archangel and the seraph universe [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., M/M, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: Team Free Will plus Gabriel take the fight to Lucifer.





	archangels are trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So I skipped ahead in s5 to Abandon All Hope because I had a wonderful idea and I didn't wanna wait. 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> In my story, Ellen and Jo don't go with the others to Carthage, so they are safe and alive. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I know where Lucifer’s gonna be.” Gabriel announced to the group spread out around his living room.

  
“And where would that be?” Dean asked warily. If it was up to him, he and Sam wouldn’t be anywhere near this incredibly powerful archangel. But Sam believed that Gabriel could help, so he was stuck here with the douchebag that iced him so many times.

  
“Carthage. It’s in Missouri.”

  
“Gabriel, how do you know this?” The lone seraph in the room spoke up.

  
“The whole town reeks of demonic activity. If he’s gonna be up to no good, it’ll be there.” Gabriel chose that point to get up out of his chair. “If we can get to Lucifer before he finishes his plans, we might have a good shot at derailing the apocalypse. Well, half of it anyway. Michael’s a whole different ball game.”

  
“Then we better get started.” Sam pushed himself off of the couch. “The longer we wait, the more time Lucifer has to figure out that I can’t be his vessel.”

  
Gabriel motioned to Dean to follow him and gave a knowing look to his brothers.

\--------

  
Sam groaned. There were a few things he didn’t miss about the older archangel.

  
Castiel watched as Gabriel and Dean left the room. “What did he mean by that?”

  
Sam chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, Cas. How are you doing?”

  
“I suppose I’m okay. How about yourself?”

  
The archangel sighed. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried. I wish I could do something that could stop all this without destroying the planet.”

  
“You’ll figure it out. You always have.” Castiel reached up to Sam’s face and pulled it closer so that their foreheads were touching. “Samael, you are the bravest angel I have ever known, and not even Lucifer could stop you. I will gladly follow you into battle.”

  
As Castiel spoke, he lifted his wings over both of their heads as a sign of comfort.

  
“We will get through the apocalypse, and we will win, Samael. I promise you.” Castiel whispered to his archangel.

  
Sam looked at Castiel with eyes full of emotion. “If you can believe, my seraph, then I can to. Let’s go get Gabriel and Dean and get this show on the road.”

  
The angels nodded and began walking to the front door of Gabriel’s house. They had work to do.

\--------

  
“So let me get this straight. We’re just going to let Sam walk right up to the devil. Why?” Dean demanded to know.

  
Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Because, Dean-o, Sam’s our best chance at getting through to Lucifer. He was technically supposed to be Luci’s vessel, so my brother’s going to want to get on his good side to get Sam to trust him. Sam’ll have his grace tucked away so he doesn’t suspect anything. You’ll stand by with the Colt once we retrieve it from one of my other safe houses. Cas and I will take care of the demons in the meantime.”

  
“Oh, yeah. Soundproof plan right there.” Dean replied sarcastically.

  
“I don’t see you coming up with any better ideas.” Gabriel straightened up.

  
“Guys, enough. We’re running out of time here.” Sam interrupted the two of them.

  
“Samael is right. We need to leave if we want to stop Lucifer.” Castiel added.

  
Gabriel stifled a groan. “Alright, lovebirds. Let’s go find the devil that went down to Missouri.”

\--------

  
The group landed in Carthage with weapons at the ready. They weren’t expecting the scene in front of them.

  
Cars were abandoned throughout the town. Glass littered the sidewalks in front of the small mom and pop stores. Other than that, there was no sign that humans had even lived in the small Missouri community.

  
Dean sniffed and made a disgusted face. “Oh yeah. There’s definitely been some demons around here.”

  
“Let’s just keep going.” Sam tried to keep focus on their mission.

  
Before they took one step, several deep growls suddenly started behind them. Everyone in the group turned around to what appeared to be nothing to the normal human eye. They all knew that there was a pack of hellhounds standing right in front of them.

  
“You and Dean go. Now. We’ll hold them off long enough to give you a head start.” Gabriel raised his archangel blade at the same time Castiel raised his angel blade.

  
Sam and Dean backed up a few steps before turning around and sprinting away.

\--------

  
The sulfur smell got stronger as they got closer to the action. Once they believed they were close enough, Sam and Dean nodded at each other and split up. It was now or never.

  
Sam pushed his grace into the farthest dimension possible without tearing out his grace and began to jog toward the farm land.

  
“Hey!” Sam shouted to get Lucifer’s attention. He stopped a few dozen feet from where the devil was trying to dig up something.

  
Lucifer turned around. “Why hello there, Sammy. Fancy meeting you here.”

  
“You wanted me, you got me.” Sam threw his arms out to the side as if to show off.

  
“Well, this is a nice surprise and all, but I figured you would fight me for a few more months at least.” Lucifer commented.

  
“Trust me, I’m not here to say yes. We need to talk.”

  
“Are you going to try to convince me to stop breaking Daddy’s toys? It’s not going to work, Sam. I’ve spent too long in that cage for me to give up now.” Lucifer turned back to the grave he was digging up.

  
Sam used the opportunity to look around. “What did you do to this town? What’s your endgame here?”

  
“Nothing too bad. Just a little possession and a little cleanup of human remains. That’s all.” Lucifer said as he continued digging.

  
“Excuse me? You think possession and murder are not too bad?” Sam said in disbelief.

  
“What did you expect, Sam? I’m the literal devil. Aren’t those things I’m supposed to do in the grand scheme of things? Besides, I need generals in my fight and these Horsemen demand so much from me.” Lucifer stopped and rested his chin on the handle of the shovel. “It’s for your own protection, Sam.”

  
“My protection? From what?”

  
“Michael’s flying monkeys. The angels will come after you and do anything to destroy your soul so I won’t have a vessel. The Horsemen will be busy distracting the angels so you don’t have to worry about death or anything of the sort. I wouldn’t let you get hurt.”

  
A familiar voice suddenly spoke up. “I’d hurt you though. So suck it.”

  
Then a gunshot rang out and a bullet struck Lucifer in the face, causing him to collapse to the ground.

  
Sam let out a sigh of relief. They had one half of the apocalypse covered, and now they needed to take care of the other part.

  
“Owwww.” A voice said from the ground.

  
Sam and Dean turned back towards the formerly dead archangel to find him rubbing his head as he got up off the ground.

  
Lucifer pointed at the Colt. “Where did you get that?”

  
Dean didn’t get to answer as the fallen archangel smacked him into a tree. As Lucifer did that, Sam’s fear took control and his wings broke through the dimension they were held in.

  
“No!” Sam shouted, flying as fast as he could to get to his brother. He cradled his brother in his arms and used his grace to heal any internal injuries.

  
“Well, now. You’ve been keeping secrets from me, Sam. Or should I say Samael?” Sam felt horror creep up in his chest as Lucifer spoke those words.   
He turned around to see the devil’s eyes glowing blood red and his grace threatening to smite everything within a hundred miles.

  
Sam prayed. _Gabe. Cas. If you can hear this, we’ve got a problem._

  
They were in so much trouble now. 

**Author's Note:**

> One more thing: in this universe, Bela sold the Colt to Gabriel instead of Crowley so that's why he has it. 
> 
> I also changed it so that the Colt wouldn't affect Michael and Lucifer, but it would seriously injure Raphael, Samael, and Gabriel. These three aren't nearly as powerful as the other two, and would require a lot more grace to heal the injury in the first place. Lucifer was just fucking around with Dean when he collapsed. 
> 
> I made this series VERY divergent from canon. Because it's more fun. :) 
> 
> Come bug me on tumblr @smashalecki!


End file.
